


Knots in the Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/M, Omega!Hux, Omega!Rey, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, TFA Interrogation scene, forced pleasure, yandere!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo’s determines to keep his prisoner





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me about the droid.” 

Now that he’s taken off the mask, Kylo can see Rey clearly, and her heady omega scent is already making his mouth water. The girl, the omega he’s dreamed about for so long, strapped down in front of him, it’s an arousing sight, and vulgar thoughts flood his mind. It could be so easy to take her, to touch her, to kiss her. As an alpha, her alpha, it’s his right to do so. 

Rey clearly is interested, the way her eyes flick over him and his body before she looks away, pretending to know nothing. Pretending she hates him. Pretending she can’t smell the way their rut and heat meld so perfectly, like they aren’t meant to be. Watching her chest rise and fall with quick, heavy breaths filled him with an impulse he’s never felt before, even in all his past ruts and mating sprees, one that Kylo finds himself slowly acting on. 

Moving closer to her, his hands wander across her face, caressing her trembling cheeks and lips as he again demands she tell him about the droid, not that he cares about it anymore. He couldn’t care less about the robot, all he gives a damn about is the omega in front of him, practically begging to be fucked and bred. Rey flinches at his touch, though he can feel her need to lean into it. Looking away from him, Rey rambles off the schematics of the Astro droid, and Kylo has to resist rolling his eyes as he presses in closer. Raising his other hand to her waist and pressing his lips to her cheek, he inhales her natural perfume, a scent more pleasant than any other omega he’s ever met, and he can feel himself harden and strain against his pants. 

Evidently Rey feels it too. She makes a face, cringing as she feels his member prod her gently, and squirms in her restraints. He doesn’t mind her squirming. He knows she’s actually excited for what could happen, and he slowly rolls his hips, dragging his cock on her lower belly to emphasise how he feels it too. He feels it harder than ever before, and he knows she does too. The scent of her heat is growing stronger, and he can smell the slick emanating from her clothed pussy. It’s so pleasant, so appealing in every way. Kylo’s tempted to drop to his knees, and drink her very essence, but he’s too hungry for that right now. 

Rey immediately begins snapping and hissing, and Kylo is lost in her lips. Watching them curl and stretch, he leans in close to her snapping teeth, and with a glance up at her eyes, he presses his lips to hers. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, Rey bites his lips too hard for comfort, yet he finds himself okay with this. He shoves his tongue into her mouth, caressing her dangerous teeth and moaning into her throat. 

“You taste so good,” he moans against her lips, lapping at them when they curl. “Rey, do you want me to release your arms? You can hold me, like a good little omega.”

Rey’s eyes glint dangerously, and Kylo hesitates, raising a brow at the suddenly docile attempt to lure him into a sense of security. In the end, he doesn’t release her arms, but her legs. It isn’t his first choice, as he rather have her on all fours and mate her properly, but she’s a fighter, and as intrigued as he is by her rough play, he rather keep all his extremities. Before she can lash out and kick him, he grips her legs tightly, trying to spread her thighs so he can wedge himself between. Rey fights every step of the way, a glow in her eyes as adrenaline courses through her. Kylo’s lips twitch, teasing a grin, and he ducks in, biting her throat roughly and making her body spasm. She likes to play rough, and he can certainly play along with her. Rey whimpers as he squeezes her legs too tightly, and he laps at her delicious throat a moment. 

“Spread your legs.” he growls, with all the force and authority of an alpha. 

Amazingly, Rey refuses at first, whimpering and growling at the alpha, but when Kylo steps back to release his aching cock of its confines, her growling stops. Her eyes lock onto his monstrous cock, and her legs suddenly become pliant and easy to maneuver. She allows him between her lovely callused thighs, wrapping her legs around him and squeezing so hard that every breath hurts, but the pain drives him to new heights. Kylo grabs her hair hard enough that she yelps, and shoves his lips against hers in a harsh kiss. 

“I admit, I’ve never considered this kind of play before,” he groans against her, snogging her deeply between his statements and shifting his free hand to tear at her shirt and loose clothing. “But this is so good, thank you for introducing me, Rey.”

On the next kiss her teeth clamp down on his lower lip, and Kylo moans as he grabs her chest, squeezing the small breast there and roughly twisting her nipple. Blood drips down his chin, splattering onto her chest, and Kylo takes a moment to admire the color against her tanned skin. He kisses her cheeks, smearing his blood onto her skin, and ripping open her pants, revealing the dark curls that protect her cute pink lips from sight. 

Too eager and getting a little carried away thanks to the primal instincts screaming in his mind, Kylo begins to drag his length up and down her soaked lips, smacking her hairy pussy with the fat head of his cock and blindly searching for her hole. Rey stiffens, her legs around him tensing as he finds the slick entrance, and her muscles clamp down, making it a struggle to push inside her. He groans with the effort, hissing in frustration when his cock slips free and she gives a smug little huff. Lining up with her hole once more, Kylo glares at Rey, and freezes, seeing her nervous expression. 

Oh- so that’s it, it must be her first time doing something like this. He doesn’t blame her for being nervous, it’s his first time as well, though if it’s with her, his mate, he’s certain that it won’t be the last. He’ll show his omega that she has no need to worry, no need to be nervous with him. 

“Don’t worry Rey, I’ll take good care of you.” He whispered, kissing her quickly and leaving blood on her perfect lips. “You have to relax baby, please,” he moans, shoving the head of his cock inside her vice-like entrance. Rey whimpers, shaking against him, and shakes her head. 

“Yes, you can do it, just breathe, just relax.” Kylo says, giving a small thrust as he tries to push deeper. Tears stream down Rey’s face, and Kylo stops his attempts to get deeper. Simply keeping his head inside her, he stares at her face a moment, and remembers something Snoke used to do for him, so many years ago when he was in pain. His hand reaches up, curling around her throat, and his fingers squeeze. Rey’s face instantly reddens and begins to shift shades as he tightens his grip. At first she is tighter than ever, her body tensing and spasming as she struggles against his choking grip, however after a moment, all her strength focuses on breathing, and he’s able to roughly shove his entire length inside her. 

Once fully engulfed in Rey, he cries out, releasing her throat and kissing her gasping lips. He can’t wait for her to adjust to him. He feels horrible for not being able to, he’s very big and knows it must be tough, but she likes it to hurt. She’s proved that already. So he draws his hips back, and doesn’t hold back in his thrusting. Rey screams and wails, moans gasping out between sobs as he fucks her pussy as hard as he can. Kylo clings to her, gasping and close to crying himself as he feels her body squeeze and clamp down on him, desperate to keep him inside, however he resists. He slams into her again and again, until her legs wrap around is waist again on their own, and pull him to her harder, urging him to fuck her harder. 

Glancing at her parted lips and tear-stained face with eyes rolled back, he smiles, kissing her, and complies to her wants, figuring she’s earned an award for being such a good girl. Slowing his thrusts, he focuses on slamming inside her as hard as he can, ripping screams from her lips with every thrust. Her entire body tenses, and she cries out, her pussy shaking around him as she cums on his cock, and Kylo has never felt more pleased. His hips shake fervently as he fucks her, his knot slamming into her hairy lips as he presses his lips to her ear, holding her limp legs steady.

“I’m going to cum, Rey-” He moans into her ear. “Inside, I’m gonna cum inside you.”

Rey snaps back to life, looking at Kylo in horror.

“Don’t- wait, please I-”

“Are you nervous? Don’t worry Rey, I’ll take care of you, even if you get pregnant, I’ll take care of everything.” Rey tries to growl and scream, but Kylo ignores her, biting her throat once again as he works on shoving his knot inside her tight pussy. “I want you to carry my pups, Rey. Oh fuck, imagine you full of my babies,” 

She keens and shakes, trying to use her tired legs to push him off, but with a deep kiss that tastes like blood she gives in. Sobbing, Rey shakes her head, but doesn’t even try to move away when Kylo’s thrusts become unsteady, he growls into her ear, growling and demanding she get pregnant with his pups, and with a final scream from Rey, he cums inside her, shoving his knot inside and listening to his omega whimper against him. 

“What a good girl, good little omega, taking my cum and cock so well.” he growls, thrusting his hips so she can feel the knot lodged inside her move. Rey snarls, but is too tired to move or do anything about the situation. Kylo leans in, gripping her jaw and forcing her mouth open so he can slide his tongue inside, tasting her saliva and moaning at the taste. 

“I promise to take good care of you, Rey.” He moans, not seeing the fear in her eyes. “I’ll breed you so well, and fuck you so hard you’ll never need another male in your life.”

When he can finally pull out, Kylo adjusts himself, and kisses his mate goodbye. He has much to plan for, and a lot of moving to do, as he has a mate and soon to be pups to look out for. He doesn’t hear Rey’s sobbing as he leaves the interrogation room, too absorbed in his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as long. Trying to decide what other ships I want in this. I’m thinking Han/Finn, Hux/Everyone

The sound of his testicles slapping against Rey’s wet, slick covered body fill the room, along with Kylo’s moans of pleasure and Rey’s soft protests. Kylo knows that she hates having her arms bound, but unfortunately that’s a necessary evil. Whenever he released her arms, Rey would claw at him so much that it would bloody their bodies and it never took long for stormtroopers to rush in in a panic. He hated to be pried away from her, and he knows that Rey hates it even more from the tears that would stream down her face and the way she’d cower from the troopers. 

So to keep their mating private, Kylo kept her restrained. For now at least. After negotiating with General Hux, he’d come to the agreement that Kylo could move Rey from the interrogation room and into his own private quarters. When he told Rey the good news she bursted into tears, so glad to be out of this room. She’d asked and begged to leave so much that seeing her in tears over the news sent a rush through his body, leaving Kylo unable to do anything but force himself between Rey’s thighs, shove his dick into her hole that was so used to him by now that he fit perfectly, and fuck her as relentlessly as he knows she likes. 

Now used to his size, Rey stopped screaming every time Kylo shoved himself inside her, and took to simply whimpering, giving Kylo a sad look that would make his shaft twitch inside her, and drive him to hammer harder, driving up into her as he strives to make her scream again. Her legs shake weakly wrapping around his waist as she pulls him in closer and Kylo purrs with excitement. Finally his Omega is showing her gentle side, something he loves. It’s proof that she loves him, as she loves to fuck rough more than anything.

Rewarding the omega with a kiss, his knot swells, and quickly he lifts one of her legs higher, getting better access to force his knot inside her. As he does the softest moan slips from between Rey’s lips, and Kylo freezes, staring at her as he cums on the spot. It was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, and the second he can move he’s going to release her arms, throwing her to the floor to take her deep and hard, until he can force out another beautiful moan. 

The door opens, interrupting this train of thought, and Rey tries to look past Kylo, tears welling in her eyes as she looks at the general, escorted by two troopers. Kylo laughs at her expression, she’s so embarrassed to be seen like this, it’s adorable. He wants to tease her more. 

“General Hux?”

“I assumed you’d be doing something productive. Not raping our prisoner.” Snapped the ginger man. Kylo hears his teeth grind, and really Kylo should be the one upset. Assuming he’s raping her? Can’t he see the bliss on Rey’s face? She’s orgasming even as the man speaks! 

“Unlike you and your habits with the troopers, I have no need to force myself into Rey. She’s my mate.” He turns, dark eyes locking onto the scrawny man with an unspoken threat. “Must we discuss this again?”

Hux pales, and grits his teeth, snarling at the alpha like Kylo cares about this pathetic display of dominance. Rey is just as much an Omega as Hux, yet she’s bold and strong enough to have people question that. Hux however, was a bitch just waving it’s tail hoping for some fun, yapping at the bigger dogs as though he isn’t so easily breakable. 

“You’re forgetting this is my ship, Ren!” Hux snarls, the troopers one either side of him shifting uncomfortably. “I’ll have you escorted off and into space if you don’t treat me with respect!” 

Kylo ignores the omega-bitch, instead lapping on Rey’s throat, kissing the mark that proves that he is her mate, and feels himself harden inside her, his knot finally coming loose. He moans against Rey’s skin, and adjusts himself, prying her legs even wider apart and driving into her again. He doesn’t care that Hux and some nameless beats are watching. Let them watch. Let them see how connected he is to his Omega. Rey groans, and her hands clench at her sides, feeling his cum drip from her body with his every thrust. 

Kylo’s hips move faster and harder, voice raising into harsh growls as he clings to his mate, knot swelling when Hux takes a step forward, as though to stop them. Rey growls however, legs tightening around Kylo as she stares at the shorter man. The jealousy is cute, and Kylo’s listens as Hux snarls back- the two omegas growling as though there was actually a chance Kylo would pick anyone but Rey. Hux takes another step, and Rey’s pussy clenches tight, and Kylo has to hug her close to stay stable, cumming deep inside her body once again. 

He can barely enjoy his orgasm when Hux again speaks up. 

“I will be informing the Supreme Leader of your mutt. I’m sure he’ll be delighted to know you’re fucking some stray.” 

“Jealous, General?” Kylo pants, watching Rey’s eyes roll and go starry as he forces yet another orgasm on her. The way her thighs shake warm his heart, and he considers fucking her a fifth time, but unfortunately he has work to do, and Hux isn’t likely to leave them alone any time soon. He pulls out of Rey, making her whimper from the loss, and peppers her face in soft kisses. Her brows twitch, and she gives him a sorrowful glare, an express that Kylo can’t place, so he assumes she’s as upset about Hux’s presence as he is. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll come back to visit you soon.”

Kissing her snarling lips, Kylo pats her cheek lovingly, and steps back, turning on the general and letting the small man see his massive cock before he shoves it back into his heavy clothing. Hux’s cheeks redden slightly, but he doesn’t seem otherwise affected. He continues to snarl at Kylo, following close behind as he continues to bicker. 

The man is so insistent on having the last word that he simply never stops talking, choosing to eliminate the possibility it’s not him that will speak last this way. Normally kylo can handle it, block it all out effectively, but today he’s having a hard time. The omega’s odor is strong, heavy in Kylo’s lungs, but rather than be remotely tempted to shove his cock into the omegas ass, he’s more interested in throwing him into the air lock and closing him in. 

Probably due to being mates with Rey. Kylo bites back a smile under his mask. She’s so good for him. Finally he isn’t daydreaming about rutting other omegas in the desperate need to forget about her, his one and only. He’ll have to thank her for that later. Maybe bring her to an ocean planet, like she dreamed of.and then fuck her in the water like he now dreamed of. 

Fortunately- or more likely unfortunately, as it’s quite clear the officers have no intention of being gentle- for Hux though, other alphas were catching his scent, and slowly prowling after the pair, eyes on Hux and just waiting for the moment to strike. Kylo considers abandoning Hux to the imminent gang rape, but instead decides to remain with the man, in order to get his work done. After all- the traitor is still out there, likely with the droid and his father of all people. By now they were certainly with the resistance, he needs Hux and his resources to eliminate the threat before it becomes a real problem. 

The traitor… Kylo’s mind drifts to FN-2187, and the memories of him he saw flicking through Rey’s mind when he helped himself to her thoughts. It enraged him that the young man was so interested in Rey, attempting to Court his mate despite only being an Omega. Someone needs to teach the boy a lesson, to never invade on other Alphas mates. It doesn’t matter that at the time Kylo and Rey weren’t mates yet. What matters is that wait.

Kylo closes his eyes, grappling with the force and bending it to his will, reaching out into the stars, just to feel his father’s presence- approaching so quickly the only explanation is that he’s coming at warp speed. He feels around for others, to see who exactly is approaching the station, and grimaces when he feels FN-2187’s energy practically right under his father’s. They must be preparing for something, and he isn’t ready to face it. The traitor? Sure. He’ll skewer the treacherous coward for daring to look so fondly upon his mate, his father however was another issue. Glancing at Hux, who’s still rattling on about the success of the weapon despite nervously glancing behind him at the Alphas edging closer, Kylo decided not to share this information, instead forcing on reorganising their forces.


End file.
